wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
HAPPY HALLOWEEN is a fanfic by Texting and will be started when Berty and Macabre come back...... If.. Chapter One Texting sat in her room, carving a pumpkin. She widdled away until the face was complete. Happily, she waddled over to put it at the front of the Swivel Chair Fort. She went back inside to see what her other friend were doing. LV was curled up in the corner with Berty while reading a fun book. Macabre sat on LV''s head and watched them read, and Texting walked up and stared at them'' "Whaddya doing?" She asked, and then asked if their pumpkins were done. They shook their heads. Texting was mortified. '''"IT'S TIME TO GET WORKING, THEN!" '''she exclaimed, and then threw 3 pumpkins at them and a knife. Luckily, it didn't hit anyone. In less than 5 minutes, they had set up a Pumpkin-Carving factory, and the team was overlooking the manufacturing. Pumpkins and other halloween treats fed out of the conveyor belts and into little baggies, and the team was preparing for handing out candy... Of course, after they trick or treated. LV wore silly glasses and Macabre wore a bow, and Berty was a convict, while Texting was a Karkat. They went out with their pillowcases and got ready for their candy hunt. After an hour or so of yelling "TRICK OR TREAT", it was time for the ultimate haunted house on the opposite side of the neighbourhood. The only way to get there was to go through the haunted woods... Berty and LV and Texting shivered together in worry as Macabre tried to find her Great Knife. After fifteen minutes, Macabre found it and the four trekked into the woods. They jumped at most noises while in there, and LV got her swivel chairs at the ready. Berty grabbed his 3DMG and Texting hopped on his head, not appearing to have weapons right around now. "Do you think there are any ghosts...?" Berty reluctantly asked, and the four stopped. "M-maybe..." LV replied nervously, and Texting gulped. Macabre shook her pyramid head and said, "They cant be that scary! After all, I have my Great Knife!" That made them feel a little better. They went even farther, until finally, they stopped in a clearing in the woods. All of a sudden, the song '''BANG BANG '''began to play, and a ghost appeared out of a tree. The team was confused at first, but began to dance along. "IT'S ARIANA!!!" Texting screamed, and a disco ball floated down from the sky. Pretty soon, a whole ton of ghosts came out and started dancing, and as soon as that happened, a party erupted. BANG BANG. The party was amazing, and it was rainbow and colorful. Ghosts from all over the graveyard came back to dance along. A particular ghost, named Bento Box (BENNNN), came out and talked a lot with Texting. Afterwards, the three headed out of the clearing and towards the haunted house. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)